


Loving Every Part of You

by LynyrdSkynyrd



Series: Learning To Love [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, bearded!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdSkynyrd/pseuds/LynyrdSkynyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is still looking at the stranger on the screen. Well, it's exaggeration, of course, it's still Leo he's looking at. However he looks different. His childish innocence replaced with maturity of a strong man who knows what he wants and will do everything to achieve it. </p>
<p>He looks hot. In a way. He shivers.</p>
<p>Or when Leo grows a beard and it becomes a huge deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Every Part of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/gifts).



Cristiano was chopping vegetables when Sergio shouted at him. He isn't the best cook in the city but compared to Sergio, he was the better option since none of them want to get poisoned (but if you tell this to Sergio he'll be offended). But they wanted to stay indoors for once and Iker was so tired to cook anything. Cris wasn't going to make him cook after a flight from Italy anyway.

“Cristiano, can you come here for a second? Your boyfriend has.. He..”

Cristiano frowns. The last time he saw Leo was a month ago. He was preparing for UCL final while Leo was travelling to join Argentina squad. He came back to Barcelona after an early injury from friendlies before the tournament however Cris was too busy to meet with him and Leo was wrapped up in his own problems.

This is Cris, Sergio and Iker's first meeting since UCL celebrations. And it'll be the last for a long time unless they face in Euro play-offs.

“What happened?” Cris goes to living room where Sergio is looking at something on the screen of his laptop while Iker is lazily lying on his couch.

He gets worried when Sergio doesn't answer. Leo was getting injured a lot lately and Cris is worried about his health. Apart from his stomach problems, of course. They already argued about it several times.

“Is he okay?” He asks again, his patience slipping away slowly.

“He has that thing..” Sergio says, looking horrified. Cris finally pushes him away to look at the photo of Leo on the screen because obviously Sergio will keep torturing him with meaningless answers.

The first thing he feels is that warm feeling in his chest. This is always the first thing he feels every time he sees Leo. Be it a photo or real Leo. It's not like in those novels where you go blind after seeing the person you love. No, it's just warmness, being proud despite Leo not doing anything fascinating in that photo. It's more like being proud of the person you love, wanting to show everyone your lover, saying “look, this is my boyfriend and he's amazing and he makes my heart go wild and I love it!”. And the source of warmness is the feeling of being at home. Because Leo is home.

The second thing is being relieved since Leo doesn't look in pain or hurt. He is simply standing. That's a normal photo where he's focused on something or somewhere (not like during games when he looks dangerous and deadly). He is in Albiceleste colors, wearing it proudly as always.

And the third thing is--

“Oh.” Cris makes a very unintelligent sound because he doesn't know what to say.

“Since when your boyfriend has a beard?” Iker, who stood up after Sergio being mysterious and annoying as usual, and walked toward them in curiosity ,asked, frowning as well.

“I.. don't know.” Cris answers slowly. He doesn't look annoyed or bothered, he is simply shocked. Because apart from the stubbly he grows during his injuries, he's never had a beard before.

“It's terrible.” Sergio says, looking amused. Iker caresses his chin while looking as deep in thoughts.

“Hmm.. I don't know. It reminded me of your beard.” Sergio looks shaken by the words coming out of his lover's mouth. His hand automatically goes to his beard, touching it like to make sure it's still there.

“What? I.. I don't..” He leans forward to take a better look at Messi's photo, eyes squint.

“You know,” Sergio says finally, “it's actually not so bad. It even looks good after you take a loooong look.” Iker laughs cheerfully and wraps his arm around his silly lover's shoulder, pulling him toward the couch, they are already focused on another topic unlike Cris.

He is still looking at the stranger on the screen. Well, it's exaggeration, of course, it's still Leo he's looking at. However he looks different. His childish innocence replaced with maturity of a strong man who knows what he wants and will do everything to achieve it.

He looks hot.

In a way.

He shivers.

However there's still something that bothers him but he can't put his finger on it.

“Oi, Cris!” Sergio yells at him from the couch, “is dinner not ready? We are hungry, you know!”

Iker hits him with a pillow as he murmurs “idiot”.

Cris goes back to kitchen, mind clouded with so many questions that he almost burns his hand. He can't wait to see Leo again.

Hopefully without a beard.

 

 

The next time he sees Leo is in August. They came back from their national duties and after visiting their families they finally meet in Ibiza. When Leo walks into the secret house of theirs with silly sunglasses and a stupid hat over his head (“it's for disguise, Cris!”), Cris' world suddenly brightens again.

They walk toward each other and stand a foot away from each other, looking into other's eyes. Leo takes off his sunglasses and hat and smiles widely. Cris wants to lean forward and kiss him hungrily because, fuck, it's been so long but something stops him.

That beard.

It's like a cockblocker in the form of facial hair.

It's not like he hates it. Leo always looks good if you ask Cris but there is something about that beard that makes Cris stop from kissing Leo or even thinking about fucking Leo.

Leo's smile falters.

“Is everything okay?” He asks finally. “Are you still disappointed because of Euro?”

“No.” Cris says quickly, he doesn't want to talk about fucking Euro.

“Oh.” Leo answers, looking self conscious and something melts inside Cris. Despite having a beard and suddenly looking incredibly mature, he's still the same, young and shy Leo with big brown eyes that shine with innocence and love when he looks at Cris. “Is it me?”

“No.” Cris answers quickly again, not wanting Leo to get the wrong idea.

“What is it then?” Leo asks patiently. He is always so patient with everything he does, Cris admires this quality of him.

“You have a beard.” Cris says dumbly, stating the obvious. Leo frowns first like he doesn't make any sense (Cris probably doesn't) then his hand goes to his cheek slowly, slightly touching his beard.

“Yeah.” He says. “You didn't like it?”

“No, it's not that but.. it feels weird.”

“Weird?” Leo asks, frowning again. “Like what?”

“It's similar to Sergio's.” Cris says suddenly, he's also shocked by his own words because he finally found what was bothering him for all these months.

“What?”

“It makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“Because I have a beard that's similar to Sergio's?” Leo asks confusedly.

“Because it feels like I am having wet dreams about Sergio, or thinking about kissing or fucking-”

“Cris! Oh my God!” Leo yells loudly, blushing deeply. His eyes grow big with horror and embarrassment.

“But it's the same color and--”

“Please.” Leo whines, closing his eyes tightly. “Stop talking.” He buries his face in his hands. “I can't believe you just said that.”

“But--”

“Now all I can see behind my closed eyes is you sleeping with Sergio. Ayy Dios, this is a nightmare!”

Cris looks at the ceiling awkward while Leo hides behind his hands.

They both don't say anything for a while. Leo finally pulls his hands away and looks up at Cris. His face is back at its pale color, he still looks ashamed but it's not as bad as before.

“I will shave if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Thank you.” Cris says, relieved.

“I can go to bathroom now but you will have to wait.” Leo says, walking toward the bathroom. Cris whines because he knows how long it takes for Leo to shave. He makes everything slowly and calmly like he has all the time in the world. Which Cris doesn't. So he pulls Leo back and slams his back against the wall next to him. Leo gasps loudly as Cris leans forward.

“Fuck it.” Cris breathes against Leo's lips. “I waited enough.”

“But--” Leo whispers before Cris kissing him deeply. When they separeted for a second, Leo continues. “What about the beard?”

“I'll keep my eyes closed.” He answers before pulling Leo toward their bedroom.

 

 

After 2 hours, while they are lying on Cris' bed lazily, Leo looks up at him with curious warm brown eyes.

“Do you still hate it?”

“Mmmm.” Cris leans down to capture Leo's lips. “It is growing on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this in 30 minutes. Please forgive every mistake and typo.


End file.
